The present invention concerns a discontinuous state selector. It is intended in particular for operating in-vehicle computers, washing machines, bicycle derailleurs, etc., personal computers, computer games, navigational systems etc., or other types of consumer and operating equipment.
S. Hildebrand, Feinmechanische Bauelemente, Carl Hanser, Publishers, Munich 1972, pages 676 to 686, discloses various detent mechanisms employed to establish and maintain a mechanical device in a preferred state. They are primarily threshold-force mechanisms. There are neutral segments between the various settings, within which the mechanisms are inoperative. The mechanisms must always be forced against the mechanical device by an auxiliary force. The components themselves are rotating disks engaged by a pawl. The pawl can have a simple lever and neutral intermediate states, a cylinder, a spring, a double ratchet that releases a shaft, a square bolt, or axial notches.
Generally, the transition from the locked to the unlocked state and vice versa is particularly important. Various forces must be accounted for that can be detrimental over the long run with respect to wear and accordingly to the life of the mechanism.
Also disclosed is a magnetic detent mechanism, with a cogwheel that rotates around a shaft. Extending out of the shaft and facing the wheel are two cog-like pins fastened to a magnet. The magnet has a certain remote action that can penetrate the walls of non-magnetic materials.
The German Patent Publication No. A 3,138,827 discloses a gear selector whereby the state of a lever is communicated remotely by magnetic sensors in conjunction with a magnet on the lever. There is either one sensor for each state of the lever or less sensors than gear states, with the state of the lever represented by a combination sensors or by a code.
The drawback here is that the selector can be employed only to detect the state of the lever in a gearshift.
The Patent Publication No. German A 19 503 615 discloses a device for two-dimensional control or measurement. It includes a pivoting xe2x80x9cclubxe2x80x9d comprising a rod and a ball and socket. The ball rotates freely in the socket. A magnet on the club actuates Hall sensors. This arrangement provides a joystick for use with computers.
Contemporary automobiles usually have built-in computers. Knobs can be pressed on the window-wiper lever or driving control to call up current time, outside temperature plus icy-road signals, average and current gasoline consumption, current gasoline-tank level, mileage remaining until next fill-up, and stopwatch all displayed on the instrument panel. Radio-broadcasting stations can also be selected on one side of the steering wheel and their volume adjusted on the other side.
The drawback here is that three separate sets of knobs must be operated individually, which can distract the driver to the detriment of steering. This situation increase the risk of accidents.
The object of the present invention is accordingly to provide a state selector, especially for in-vehicle computers, washing-machine controls, bicycle gears, etc. that will be easy to use, with states that can be extensively selected without wear, and that can be readily adapted to various applications.
This object, as well as other objects which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, are achieved, in accordance with the invention, by a state selector comprising a state-transmitting assembly, a state-selecting assembly and a state-indicating assembly as described below.
The state-selecting assembly xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d into the state-transmitting assembly magnetically and operates without wear. The state-selecting assembly can move with respect to the state-transmitting assembly in any desired direction, preventing damage to or destruction of the click-in controls. The design of the state-transmitting and state-selecting assemblies allows further miniaturization of the click-in controls. The miniaturization allows the device to be installed in the restricted space that occurs in particular in the cockpits of vehicles and aircraft but also inside washing machines. The states are polled without being either contacted or disturbed and are available in the form of electrical signals for further processing.
In a particular, preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjustability of the click-in controls obtained by rotation is augmented by a touching motion, confirming the states assumed in rotation. This confirming motion is also polled without contact or disturbance and is available in the form of electrical signals for further processing.
In another, particular preferred embodiment of the invention, the selection states are augmented by further adjustments in two dimensions. These states are polled without being either contacted or disturbed and are available in the form of electrical signals for further processing.
Still another embodiment of the invention is intended to imitate the handy computer mouse. States can be changed in two dimensions as when controlling the motion of a cursor on a computer screen. The rotation around the axis of the state-transmitting assembly allows different programs to be called up. The magnetic finger-touch switching motion along the axis of the state-transmitting assembly can be employed to call up various data or components thereof. The more convenient embodiment described initially above can be employed to great advantage by the blind. The sensitivity with which the states can be changed by rotation around the axis of the state-transmitting assembly, by the touching motion in the direction of the axis, and the displacement between two planes allows states to be selected and confirmed without looking at them.
In still another embodiment, the rotation around the axis of the state-transmitting assembly is augmented by a joystick-like function. The states can again be polled without being either contacted or disturbed and are available in the form of electrical signals for further processing.
In still another embodiment, both the rotation and the finger-touch motion of the state-transmitting assembly are augmented by corresponding signals emitted in accordance with the joystick-like function mentioned above. This convenient embodiment is particularly appropriate for use with personal computers for the blind in that all the limiting states can be selected and confirmed during operation without looking at them.
For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.